


Bachelor + Bachelorette + Paintball + Karaoke

by JamieFletcher



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: With their wedding a few days away, Mac and Riley finally celebrate their bachelor and bachelorette parties with their friends and loved ones. No missions, no danger (unless you count being shot by a paintball gun); just having some fun with The Phoenix Team.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40





	1. It’s Like Cairo But With Paintball Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 will be from Mac’s POV. Chapter 2 will be from Riley’s POV.

Mac and Riley’s place...

Mac couldn’t believe his luck right now. In a few days time, he will be marrying the love of his life and spending the rest of his life with Riley. He couldn’t get rid of the smile on his face as he was finishing getting dressed. For a while now, Mac had been dreaming of what his and Riley’s wedding will be like. While it made him sad that people he loved like his parents and Charlie won’t be there, Mac also thought about the positive side of it. His friends and loved ones from Phoenix will be there, with all smiles on their faces. Mac will be standing at the front of the altar alongside Bozer on his right while Leanna will be standing on his left, being Riley’s maid of honour. Jack will be in the middle of the aisle, waiting to do his role of the wedding of walking Riley the rest of the aisle and giving her to Mac. Matty, Russ and Desi will be sitting with the rest of the guests. All of this was great but the most perfect thing at the wedding will be when he hears the doors open, he turns around to see Riley entering in her beautiful wedding dress but the first thing Mac will notice is not her dress but her perfect smile...

He was looking forward to it but he and Riley were also looking forward tonight as well because it was their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Mac wondered what Bozer had in store for him to celebrate his last night of freedom before getting married. Bozer has been secretly planning the perfect night for Mac ever since he asked Bozer to be his best man months ago. The only thing Bozer couldn’t do was have strippers. Riley will probably make Bozer’s life hell if he did invite strippers.

Mac puts on his jacket as Riley enters their bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel after exiting the shower. Mac couldn’t help but stare at her beauty with her skin being all wet, warm and smooth. Riley noticed this and smiled.

“Eyes up here, MacGyver.” Riley joked while using her finger to point at her face.

“Sorry. If it wasn’t our bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight and you were just gonna be wearing a towel for the rest of the night, i’d gladly stay in with you.” Mac told her with a smile.

“I bet you would.” Riley replies while smiling as she opening her wardrobe and drawers to get ready for the night. Mac stood up from sitting on his bed, walks towards her and starts kissing her neck, feeling her wet skin.

“Mac...” Riley said while giggling. She turns around to face him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Mac replies, placing his hands around her waist. Riley returns the favour by placing her arms around his neck.

“So, you looking forward tonight ?” Riley asks.

“Yeah, Bozer has been planning this for months, so I reckon that whatever it will be, it’s gonna be a lot of fun. Same goes for you with Leanna, Matty and Desi, I reckon.” Mac told her. Riley nods her head. They then hear a car horn coming from outside.

“That must be Bozer and the guys. Gotta go. Have fun.” Mac said. They kiss each other on the lips before Mac heads out to leave the bedroom. Riley stops him by saying his name.

“Hey Mac ?” Riley says. Mac stops at the bedroom door and turns his head to look at her.

“Yeah ?” Mac says. Riley smiles at him. She then surprises him by dropping her towel on the floor in front of him, making Mac gaze at her naked body.

“After we both get back tonight, maybe we can some extra fun of our own...” Riley said, giving him a wink. Mac started to form a smile as he stared at her. His hand was holding onto the door and refusing to let go, giving the impression that he didn’t want to leave. Mac eventually left slowly as kept looking at Riley, not looking the way he was going. Riley laughed when he left. She loved teasing Mac like that. After seeing her drop her towel in front of him, Mac definitely felt like not wanting to leave...

Mac exits his house and sees Bozer, Jack and Russ in Jack’s GTO. They cheer when they see him. Mac laughs as he gets in the back of the GTO, sitting next to Bozer. Bozer pats him on the back.

“Ready for your last night of freedom, Mac ?!” Bozer asks him.

“Sure.” Mac replies.

“Ok Boze, where we heading to first ?” Jack asks, getting ready to drive.

“I managed to set up something we can all enjoy. First up is Paintball.” Bozer tells them. They all cheer in excitement as Jack starts the engine and drives away.

At the paintball site...

The field area was large. Bozer definitely secured the perfect place as he invited many Phoenix agents so they can have two teams go against each other. Mac and Jack stared at their surroundings, being amazed at how big the place is.

“Look at this place. This is huge.” Jack said. Bozer and Russ join them, with the other Phoenix agents behind them.

“Bozer, this is amazing. Consider me impressed.” Mac told him.

“Thanks. So, is everyone ready ? How should we do this ?” Bozer asks.

“How about me, Mac, Jack and these lot here on the left vs you and the rest of the agents ?” Russ suggests. Bozer not wanting to feel intimidated by Russ and to show him that he could beat him at paintball, agrees to what Russ suggested.

“Ok, fine. Me and my team are gonna show how it’s done.” Bozer replies.

“You sure, Boze ?” Jack asks.

“Yeah.” Bozer says.

“Good.” Jack says. He aims his paintball rifle at Bozer and puts 3 shots of paintball into his chest. Everyone laughs.

“What did you do that, Jack ?!” Bozer shouts.

“Because I felt like it.” Jack replies. He, Mac, Russ and the agents on their team then run off into the field, heading for cover and distance from Bozer and his team. Bozer then hears Jack’s voice echoing from a distance.

“Your team is gonna lose, Bozer !” Jack says while laughing. Fuelled by determination and his eyes giving off vibes of ready for war, Bozer puts on his eye goggles.

“GAME ON, DALTON !!” Bozer shouts. He and his team then run off after Mac and his team.

1 hour later...

Everyone was enjoying themselves as paintball shots were flying pass. Agents from both teams were shooting at each other, screaming in joy as they were enjoying the fight. Both teams only had a few members left. Mac, Jack and Russ were behind cover. While Mac doesn’t use guns, he couldn’t say no to using a paintball gun. He was having fun.

“It’s going crazy out there. It’s like Cairo but with paintball instead.” Mac says while laughing. Jack looks at him.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Jack replies. He then peaks out of cover and starts firing, hitting several agents from Bozer’s team. Mac then also peaks from cover and shoots other agents, hitting them successfully.

“It’s kinda like it, just not in the face of a life and death situation.” Mac says.

“We don’t talk about Cairo, man !” Jack tells him.

“Lighten up Jack. This is war against Bozer and his team. We need to show them how it’s done !” Russ says. Mac, Jack and Russ then see Bozer from a distance, who also sees them.

“You’re mine, Jack !” Bozer shouts.

“I’d like to see you try, Boze !” Jack shouts. He, Mac and Russ fire at Bozer who gets into cover. Bozer and some other agents fire on them.

“How you want to play this man ?!” Jack asks Mac. Mac thinks of a solution.

“Russ cover us. We’ll go around and flank them.” Mac says.

“Copy.” Russ says. Mac and Jack then go around, taking cover so they don’t get seen by Bozer and his team. They eventually get up alongside from close distance to where Bozer is. Before Bozer realises that they are there, Mac and Jack fire on him and the other agents with their paintball rifles, taking them out.

“Come on man !” Bozer shouts.

“Ha Ha ! That’s how it’s done, son ! We win, hell yeah !!” Jack cheers. Mac, Jack and Russ laugh and smile because of their victory. Mac breathes a sigh of relief.

“That was fun, Bozer. What you got next planned ?” Mac asks. Bozer smiles at him.

“How about a steak dinner ?” Bozer replies.

Later on at a restaurant...

Mac, Jack, Bozer and Russ were having a steak dinner and drinking some scotch. The guys were enjoying themselves.

“Bozer, this has been a amazing night. Thank you.” Mac tells him.

“Thanks man. I appreciate you saying that.” Bozer replies. Jack then raises a toast.

“To Mac and Riley. May you and Riley both enjoy your life’s together and be happy.” Jack says. Mac, Bozer and Russ grab their glasses.

“To Mac and Riley.” They all say. The guys then cling their glasses together.

“After this, how about we have some beers from a bar ? The night is still young.” Bozer says.

“I’m in.” Jack says.

“Me too.” Russ says.

“Sure, why not ?” Mac says.

Later on at the bar...

Mac, Jack, Bozer and Russ enter. They get a big table and order some drinks. As they do, they are surprised to see Riley, Leanna, Matty and Desi enter the same bar. Both groups see each other.

“Hey !” Riley says, walking over towards Mac and kissing him on the cheek.

“How was your night ?” Riley asks.

“Very crazy and fun. Bozer did a hell of a job. How was your’s ?” Mac asks her.

“Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun. It was a perfect girl’s night out thanks to Leanna.” Riley replies.

Continued in the next chapter...


	2. Riley’s Special Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Riley’s POV. Credit goes to MacRileyEdits for giving me the idea of using a spa for Riley and the girls. Couldn’t have written this chapter without ya 👍

Mac and Riley’s place...

While Mac was getting ready to leave for his bachelor party with the guys, Riley was in the shower, taking in the warm water pouring all over her and shampooing her hair. While in the shower, Riley thought about what Leanna had in store for her tonight. While she was looking forward to it, she was more excited about the day she will become Mac’s wife. Never in her life did she think that the man who unlocked her cuffs, asked for help in saving life’s and became one of her best friends and her colleague, would be the man she would fall in love with. He was right there, right in front of her all along. The day Mac admitted how he felt about her in Miami, everything changed for the better. For years, they were friends but ever since they bonded and got close, they became something more. They fell in love and that special love is going to be celebrated in a few days time.

After exiting the shower, Riley entered her bedroom to see Mac putting on his jacket. He stared at her beauty as her skin was all wet, warm and smooth from the shower. Riley of course noticed this but she didn’t mind. When Bozer and the guys eventually arrived outside, waiting to pick up Mac, Riley decided to treat and tease Mac at the same time by dropping her towel on the floor in front of him, so he could see her naked before he left. She suggested they would have some extra fun of their own when they get home after their bachelor and bachelorette parties. The fact that Mac struggled to leave after seeing her drop her towel made Riley laugh. She loved teasing him like that. After Mac left, Riley put on a brand new red dress she exclusively bought for her bachelorette party. After getting dressed and putting on her makeup, she heard a car horn coming from outside. She exited the house to see Leanna picking her up in a taxi.

“There’s the future bride to be. Ready for your special night, Riles ?” Leanna asked.

“Definitely. Been waiting for this. Tonight is just you, me, Matty and Desi. Speaking of which, where are they ?” Riley asks as she gets in the taxi, sitting in the back with Leanna.

“Oh, they are already at the place we are first going to.” Leanna says. She then turns to the driver.

“Can you please take us to the spa resort that’s in downtown ? Thank you.” Leanna asks the driver, who nods.

“Spa resort ?” Riley says, with her voice getting a bit excited.

“Girl, I know you like spas, so I thought why not we all get treated to one. Especially you, the future soon to be Mrs MacGyver.” Leanna replies. Both her and Riley laugh.

“What about us getting all dressed up ? I figured we would be going to a classy restaurant or something.” Riley tells her.

“Oh, we will. Let’s relax first before we eat and start to drink. The night is still young after all, Riles.” Leanna says. Both girls start cheering as they the driver takes them to downtown LA.

At the spa resort...

Riley was stunned at her surroundings. The spa resort looked so fancy and expensive, it was unbelievable that they managed to get in.

“How did you managed to get us into this place ? This place is like really fancy and more importantly, expensive.” Riley asks.

“Actually, I had help from Matty with this. She was with me at the time I made the reservation over the phone. The place was practically booked and the manager said they couldn’t find room for us. Matty asked me to hand over the phone to her, which I did. She took the phone with her into a corner and spoke to the manager. I couldn’t hear what she was saying. Two minutes later, she gives me the phone back and says we got a reservation. I did not dare ask what she said to the manager to convince him to give us a reservation. Just be glad she did.” Leanna says. Riley nods.

“Nice one, Matty.” Riley says to herself. She and Leanna see Matty and Desi waiting for them at the reception and walk over to them.

“Nice of you to finally join us, ladies.” Matty says.

“Yeah, about time. Ready to relax ?” Desi asks.

“Definitely.” Both Riley and Leanna say. The girls book into the spa and get dressed in the changing rooms separately, all of them wearing robes that the resort offers to their customers.

1 hour later...

Riley and the girls found themselves relaxed at the spa. They all had mud baths and massages throughout their stay, which they all enjoyed. At some point, while Leanna and Desi were in the steam room, Riley and Matty are relaxing by a swimming pool, drinking some cocktails.

“Hey Matty, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Riley says.

“What is it ?” Matty asks.

“I wanted to thank you.” Riley replies.

“Thank me for what ?” Matty asks.

“For being there and always been supportive of me and Mac. More importantly, I wanted to thank you for that day we were in Miami. You helped me by holding my hand when I was so worried about Mac and Bozer being trapped in that collapsing building, not knowing if they were alive or dead. You kept telling me to breathe slowly and most importantly of all, you whispered Mac’s message into my ear, telling me that he felt the same about me, the same way I felt about him. We got together that day and it was partly thanks to you, so I wanted to thank you for that. I truly mean it.” Riley tells her. Matty smiles at her and grabs her hand.

“Riley, you don’t need to thank me for anything. I always knew that there was something between you two. You have something special, something that always brings you back to each other at the end of missions. Mac loves everything about you and I know you love everything about him. You two were always meant for each other and I will be happily to see you both get married in a few days time.” Matty tells her, which makes Riley cracks a smile.

“Thanks Matty. I appreciate you saying that.” Riley says.

“Anytime, Riley.” Matty replies. They cling their cocktail glasses together and have a drink.

“These are really good. I’m gonna get another one. You want another one ?” Matty asks.

“Nah, i’m good. You go right ahead.” Riley says. Matty leaves her seat and heads straight for the bar. While she does, Riley notices Desi walking towards her and sits down next to her.

“Hey.” Riley says.

“Hey.” Desi replies.

“How was the steam room ?” Riley asks.

“Really good. Felt so relaxing. Leanna is staying in there for a few more minutes.” Desi tells her.

“Good.” Riley says. The two then spend a minute silence, staring at the swimming pool. They eventually break the silence.

“So, I wanted to ask you if you are ok with all this ?” Riley asks.

“You mean me being ok with you and Mac ? Sure, why wouldn’t I be ?” Desi asks.

“Because you and Mac have history and you and me hardly talked about it. Me and Mac have been together for a year and we’re getting married but I just wanted to know that’s there no hard feelings between us ?” Riley says.

“Riley, you have nothing to worry about. I’m good and I’m actually happy for you and Mac.” Desi replies.

“Really ?” Riley asks her.

“Yeah. Sure, I was a bit heartbroken when we broke up for good but if i’m honest with myself, I kinda knew that it was never going to work. We always argued and I always kept on not trusting him. That’s not want a true relationship is. The only thing that kept us together was the adrenaline and that’s not true love is, nor should a relationship exist based on that alone. What you and Mac have is real love. You two were meant for each other. Besides, ever since we broke up, I’ve been dating both men and women during my spare time.” Desi admits.

“You have ?” Riley asks her.

“Oh, yeah. For sure. I even spotted some cute girls around this place.” Desi says, giving Riley a wink. Riley and Desi then laugh. Matty eventually returns and so does Leanna.

“Damn, that steam room was so good.” Leanna says.

“Yeah, Desi told me it was.” Riley says.

“After that, I need a good drink. Desi, you in ?” Leanna asks her.

“Definitely.” Desi replies. After a while, the girls eventually got dressed back into what they were wearing earlier and leave.

“Where to next ?” Riley asks.

“I already booked us a reservation at a very fancy and classy restaurant. Let’s go.” Leanna says.

Later at the restaurant...

The girls wined and dined at the restaurant, enjoying the food that they ordered. Leanna even orders some champagne for the girls, to make a toast to Riley and Mac. The girls hold their champagne glasses in the air as Leanna makes her toast.

“To Riley and Mac. Make your love for each other shine every day for the rest of your life’s. I hope you both have a wonderful life together. We all love you both. To Riley and Mac.” Leanna says.

“To Riley and Mac.” The girls say at the same time. They continue to eat and drink at the restaurant for a few hours before Leanna suggests they leave and head to a bar in downtown for some beers. They all agreed and left, grabbing a taxi to take them there.

At the bar...

Riley, Leanna, Matty and Desi enter the bar only to see Mac, Bozer, Jack and Russ there as well. The boys see them as well.

“Hey !” Riley says, walking over towards Mac and kissing him on the cheek.

“How was your night ?” Riley asks.

“Very crazy and fun. Bozer did a hell of a job. How was your’s ?” Mac asks her.

“Oh, yeah, we had a lot of fun. It was a perfect girl’s night out thanks to Leanna.” Riley replies.

Continued in the next chapter...


	3. Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Mac and Riley sing is Sleepwalk by The Shires. Sounded like a perfect song that I could totally see them singing while looking at each other during several parts of the song.

At the bar...

The bar was full of customers. It was a fun night as the owner of the bar had set up a karaoke theme night for the place. The karaoke stage was put way into the back so everyone could get a view to see who goes up there to perform. While Mac and co grabbed a big table in the middle of the bar for everyone, Jack, Bozer and Russ went to the bar and ordered everyone some drinks. Everyone had fun from their parties but the night wasn’t over yet, so after everyone saw each other at the bar, they decided to end the night drinking together and relaxing as one big group. While they were having their drinks, both groups told each other what they did for Mac’s bachelor party and Riley’s bachelorette party.

“Right after we decided what we going to do at the paintball site, Jack suddenly shoots me with his paintball rifle !” Bozer tells everyone, to which everyone laughs at.

“Well, in my defence Bozer, it was pretty funny.” Jack says while laughing.

“You shot me before we even begun.” Bozer replies.

“And I did it beautifully.” Jack says with a smirk. Once again, everyone laughs except Bozer who doesn’t see the humour in this at all.

“So, who won ?” Desi asks.

“Me, Mac and Jack of course. Mac and Jack flanked Bozer and the remaining members of his team, while I layered down covering fire. They took Bozer down before he realised they were there.” Russ says.

“Yeah, me and my man kicked ass like we always do.” Jack says, fist-pumping with Mac who was sitting next to Riley and opposite Jack. 

“That we did.” Mac replies.

“Enjoy your victory for now. Next time we do paintball, you’re gonna lose.” Bozer tells them.

“Ooh, i’m terrified.” Jack jokes.

“Anyway, after that, we had a steak dinner and then came here. What did you ladies do for the night ?” Mac asks.

“Leanna with the help of Matty booked a spa treatment, which was very nice and relaxing. After that, we had dinner at a classy restaurant. A perfect girl’s night out in my books.” Riley says.

After Riley tells them what she and the girls did for her bachelorette party, Jack spots a opportunity to make the night even better for the whole group.

“Well, the fun doesn’t have end just yet. I have a idea.” Jack says, pointing to the karaoke sign. Everyone looks at what Jack was pointing to and couldn’t believe what he was suggesting.

“Karaoke ? Seriously Jack ?” Matty asks.

“Why not ? It’s fun and makes everyone cheer and laugh. It will be great !” Jack says.

“You’re not gonna sing a song by Metallica, are you ?” Leanna asks.

“First off, Metallica is a great band. Second, I might. Finally, I was thinking that the soon to be married couple would go first.” Jack says, directly looking at Mac and Riley.

“No, no. No way.” Both Mac and Riley say simultaneously at the same time.

“Come on you two. You’re getting married in a few days, why not end this perfect night by doing karaoke and singing together in front of us, you’re dear loved ones and friends... unless you’re both scared.” Jack says. Mac and Riley look at everyone else who gives them the eyebrow look, their facial expressions are making them wonder if Mac and Riley are scared of doing Jack’s challenge. Mac and Riley then look back at Jack.

“I can’t believe you just asked us if we’re scared of doing your challenge, just to entice us into doing it.” Mac says.

“Did it work ?” Jack asks.

“Yes.” Both Mac and Riley say at the same time. They get up and head to where customers can choose their song that they want to perform.

“Hot damn ! This is gonna be fun !” Jack shouts.

While Mac and Riley get prepared to perform, the rest of the group discusses about the soon to be married couple.

“Man, I can’t believe we’re almost here. In a few days, they’re gonna be married.” Bozer says.

“Yeah, i’m happy for them. I truly am.” Russ admits.

“I bet you’re the most excited out of everyone here, aren’t you Jack ?” Matty asks. Jack looks at her.

“Honestly ? Hell yeah I am. I always wanted Riley to find the perfect guy who would treat her right and make her happy. Mac is that guy. I know him. He would do everything using that brilliant mind of his and his heart to make her happy. I’m glad they have each other.” Jack admits.

“Damn, Jack. That was beautiful.” Leanna says.

“Thank you.” Jack replies.

“You’re not gonna get all crying on us, are you ?” Desi asks with a smile.

“... No.” Jack says, trying to deny what Desi was thinking. Jack then quickly turns around so no one can see his face. A very small tear comes out of his left eye, which he quickly wipes away.

Mac and Riley get on the stage after choosing their song. They give the nod to the guy who starts the music, to start it. Jack and the others cheer loudly at the music starts playing. They watch with smiles all over their faces as Mac and Riley start to sing. Jack can’t help but stare at them in happiness and amazement.

Mac:  
🎵I, I'm gonna love you 'til I die  
Until the stars fall from the sky  
Girl, it's a fact  
Girl, it's a fact, it's as simple as that  
When I, I see you broken by the day  
I wanna dance those troubles away  
And girl, yeah tonight  
Girl, I know it's late but I've got a plan  
And darling, sleepwalk with me  
I'll leave the radio on up high  
And we'll dance in our dreams tonight🎵

The group look at each other in amazement, unable to process the fact that Mac can sing.

Riley:  
🎵I, I'm gonna love you all the way  
Through the dust and through the rain  
Boy, it's a fact  
Boy, it's a fact, I'm telling you that  
Come home, and you can fall right into me  
Oh, I swear I'm gonna break you free  
Boy, yeah tonight  
I know it's late but I'm taking you out  
And darling, sleepwalk with me  
You only got to close your eyes  
And I'll meet you in my dreams tonight🎵

“Damn, she has a beautiful voice. She’s amazing !” Leanna says.

“That’s my girl !” Jack replies.

Mac and Riley:  
🎵And darling, sleepwalk with me  
I'll leave the radio on up high  
And we'll dance in our dreams  
Come on, take a chance with me  
'Cause I'm gonna love you until I die, until I die  
Yeah, I'm gonna love you until the stars fall from the sky  
So let's shout it out in the darkness  
Two hearts that won't be denied🎵

“They’re unbelievable. They are perfectly in sync. No wonder they are perfect for each other.” Russ says.

Mac and Riley:

🎵Tonight, I'm gonna dance with you  
Tonight, I wanna dance with you  
Tonight, in our dreams everything will be alright

Tonight, I'm gonna dance with you (I, I'm gonna love you 'til I die)  
Tonight, I wanna dance with you (Until the stars fall from the sky)  
Tonight, in our dreams everything will be alright

Darling, sleepwalk with me  
I'll leave the radio on up high  
And we'll dance in our dreams  
Come, take a chance with me  
Darling, sleepwalk with me tonight🎵

Mac and Riley wait until the song finishes. Everyone in the bar then cheers, clap and whistles loudly, in particularly Jack, who gets up from his seat and does all 3 in the loudest way he can. 

“Yeah !! Woohoo !!” Jack shouts, praising the couple like there’s no tomorrow. Mac and Riley hug and then kiss each on the lips after their performance. The perfect couple performed a duet together in sync and in style, perfectly.

Continued in the final chapter...


	4. Ready To Embrace Their Future Together

Right after their very successful and well received karaoke performance in front of everyone at the bar, Mac and Riley returned to their table where the group was. Jack out of everyone was in full on excited and happy mode as he couldn’t stop cheering to what Mac and Riley just did. He eventually stopped when Matty convinced him to stop, like she usually does when they are on missions. Mac and Riley returned to their seats, with Mac putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead while Riley laid her head on his shoulder.

“Just unbelievable. The way you both sing together was perfect. I’m still trying to get over it, I feel like my brain is going to explode.” Jack says, continuously praising Mac and Riley.

“Calm down, Jack.” Matty told him.

“Come on Matty. This a special night. Can’t we all get excited and have some fun ?” Jack replied.

“Yes, but we don’t want you in particular to go overboard and go nuts. Take it down a notch.” Matty told him. Everyone laughed and agreed with Matty. Everyone had a fun and special night, celebrating Mac and Riley’s bachelor and bachelorette parties. The group stayed for a few more drinks. During this time, Jack did the one thing Leanna suspected he was going to do... sing a song by Metallica on the karaoke stage. His performance in particular made Mac and Riley cry in laughter as they watched him perform, while Mac still had his arm around her and she still had her head laid on his shoulder.

“Maybe we should ask Jack to sing at our wedding.” Mac whispered into Riley’s ear. 

“Don’t you dare.” Riley whispered back while smiling and still watching Jack.

“I’m just kidding. I would never let that happen, Riles.” Mac whispered jokingly. Riley took her eyes off Jack’s performance for a few seconds and looked at Mac.

“I love you.” Mac told her.

“Love you too.” Riley replied as they both smiled. They pressed their lips together for a quick kiss before turning their heads to see Jack still performing. Throughout the years, Jack did or say things that make him sound like a idiot but they loved him for that. He was their idiot.

Later on at Mac and Riley’s place...

While Bozer, Leanna, Matty, Russ and Desi got their own cabs from the bar and went to their own homes, Jack offered to drive Mac and Riley home in his GTO. As they pulled up outside and got out of the car, Jack stopped Mac to have a word with him while Riley went in.

“Hey Mac, can we talk for a sec ?” Jack asked him.

“Sure. What’s up ?” Mac replied.

“Now, this isn’t the father figure giving the son in-law a speech about marrying the most important girl in his life but I just want you to listen to me, ok ?” Jack said. Mac smiled and nodded. 

“Ok, here we go. Man, I am so blessed to see the two of you getting married. When we first met, I hated your guts.” Jack says while smiling. Mac instantly laughs.

“But as time went by and you saved my ass from that IED, I eventually saw you as a good man. A man I trust with my life and I would gladly die by your side. I may not understand how you think but I know you got a smart brain. You use that thing to save life’s everyday but more importantly, you got a good heart. The world is lucky to have you in it and so is Riley. She loves you with everything she has and there is no other man I would want to her be with. I know you would do everything in your power to make her happy and for that, I love ya man.” Jack said, placing his hand on Mac’s shoulder. Mac takes in Jack’s speech for a few seconds before replying.

“Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate you saying that.” Mac says. Both men then hug before Jack gets into his GTO and drives off, heading home. Mac then enters his house.

He sees Riley in their bedroom, taking off her shoes and enters.

“What did Jack want ?” Riley asked.

“Oh, he was just giving me one of his best speeches he has ever done. It was about him being happy that he gets to see us getting married and he knows how much we love each other with everything that we got. It was really powerful and moving, you should have seen it.” Mac says. Riley cranks out a small laugh. Mac takes his jacket off and his shoes, sitting in his bed.

“(Sigh) What a night. That was crazy and a lot of fun.” Mac said.

“That it was.” Riley replied while taking her earrings off and looking at her mirror.

“To think, in a few days time, we will be married. I can’t wait.” Mac said. Riley turns to face him.

“Me neither. But before then, we can still have some fun, if you remember ?” Riley says.

“Oh, you mean earlier when you said and I quote; “we can have some extra fun of our own.” Am I right in thinking that ?” Mac asked with a huge smile on his face.

“Got it in one.” Riley said while smiling. She then unzips her red dress and takes it off from the top of her shoulders. Her dress hits the floor, to which Mac sees her in just her underwear. Before she continues, she makes Mac get undressed.

“You next, MacGyver.” Riley told him. Mac instantly takes his clothes off quickly as he could. He eventually is wearing nothing while still sitting on his bed. Riley then takes her pants off and walks over to him, pressing her hand on his chest and pushes him forward and higher onto the bed. She gets on top and starts kissing his lips. She eventually stops and looks at him.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Riles.” Mac says.

“Well, like you once said; we’re a package deal.” Riley says before once again pressing her lips against his. Riley makes small moans as they do and continues to do so throughout the night, while Mac holds her with his arms around her back. It was a perfect night that they spent with their friends and they later ended the night making love to each other. In a few days time, they will be embracing their future together as husband and wife.

The end.


End file.
